One Link
by ayamiko95
Summary: Because of something that happened in the past, they share something in common. --"I learned the truth...which ended the dream..."-- Kahoko x Len. Review please!
1. The Distance

_Hi there, here is another story for Len's birthday....April 24_

_I've had this 'tradition' last year.---Always write a one-shot for Len on his birthday. Google his birthday if ya don't wanna believe me. Haha, I saw it on wiki._

_Ps. Shimizu and I have the same b-day!!! :D_

_Alright. Despite my late updates for my other fics, I made time to write this one. I hope you guys enjoy. Please review :D_

_Wait, wait, wait. It was suppose to be a one-shot…but, it's too long, so I 'sliced' it to a two-chapter fic---still depends on you guys though. :D...or depends how the story flows..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro or the date of Len's birth.**_

* * *

**One Link**

A blue haired violinist stood beside the grand piano, staring at something inside the book he was holding, with the wind from the balcony slowly sweeping the curtains inward. A soft knock came from the wooden door of the music room and his mother, who had the same golden eyes as his, and same blue hair, entered the room.

"Len?" she said softly, yet her son still flinched in surprise.

"Mother," Len answered in a calm voice, immediately closing the book to prevent his mother from seeing whatever it was inside. And as usual, his voice was smooth, no hint of his earlier emotion.

"Schubert's pieces?" Misa said, eyeing the book on his hand.

"Yes, I was just looking it over. These are my old pieces after all…"

Misa sighed, "Len, are you sure about what you're deciding? You could stay here for a while and finish your senior year."

Len placed the book on top of the piano and looked at his mother, "I'm quite sure this time. But don't worry, I won't be gone until next month. Excuse me." He passed his mother and went out of the room.

Misa walked towards the piano and took the book Len was holding just a while ago. Knowingly, she flipped it over the page she knew Len was trying hard to conceal. A torn page and a photograph of her son playing the violin was there. On the photograph, for the first time, a peaceful look on Len's face, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. And beside him was a scarlet-haired violinist, a beautiful lady with honest eyes.

Misa giggled as she saw the girl's surprised expression on the picture. She remembered a friend telling her all about the event captured by the photograph. When her son and his other friends were asked to play as a quartet for the children, and how the music didn't sync at first.

This time, she smiled sadly. Her perfectionist of a son finally fell in love, keeping this photograph with him, she's sure he has others of this kind…moments of him and her. Now why on earth would Len decide to leave for Vienna so suddenly? And what's more…leaving something so precious to him. She carefully closed the book and returned it on the piano.

Honestly, she has no idea what that boy has in mind.

* * *

"Kahoko!"

Kahoko flinched and immediately closed her violin case. Her older sister burst into her room panting.

"W-what?" Kahoko asked, her heart pounding furiously.

"It's a month from now right!?" her older sister said, pulling her little sister up from the floor.

"Wh-what is?"

"Your prince is leaving! The godly violinist Len Tsukimori! God Kahoko! Didn't you know!? Aren't you even going to tell him how you feel!? You guys are almost like a couple!"

Kahoko tried to protest but her sister continued.

"Imagine, spending _every_ break time together. And just to what? Just to _practice_! It was already a great move getting him to be your teacher, but you don't take a step! Don't look dumbfounded Kahoko, I am serious."

"I can hear your voice from down here!" their older brother called teasingly from downstairs.

"Whatever Yuuji!" she called back, and then turned to her younger sister again, but this time in a controlled voice, "I mean, you and Tsukimori seem to be having fun all the time, now why aren't you two dating yet?"

It took a while before Kahoko answered.

"I knew that he was leaving," Kahoko said quietly, "He already announced that last year. But it's alright; he was supposed to leave a long time ago. I'm already glad his stay has been prolonged. And we're not dating because it's not mutual." She answered, skipping all the other questions her sister had asked.

Her sister sighed in frustration, "You, my sister, are so shallow." Then she left the room muttering the words 'shallow', 'clueless' and 'loveless'…along those lines…

Kahoko sighed, slowly opening her violin case again. She pulled out a folded piece of paper from the place where she hides the cleaning cloth for her violin. With care, she opened the paper and looked over at the musical notes. A torn page from a famous violin book. On the upper left corner was the name Len Tsukimori, along with the title, Ave Maria.

She sighed again, closing her eyes. "Everything just happened in the spur of the moment. Nothing was real…_That time_ meant nothing…"

* * *

"Good morning," Kahoko said, closing the door behind her as she entered the usual music room she had gotten use to over the past year.

Len nodded to her, but continued to play the piece he had set out for himself. Kahoko leaned on the door and watched him with awe. She never gets use to his way of playing. It's always amazing how his fingers move so perfectly along those strings…How passionate he plays the violin...if only she could play like him. He seems to be at peace just playing...

"Don't just stand there, you look like a retard."

Kahoko shook. She was so absorbed with thoughts of him that she didn't notice he had finished already.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, slowly blushing, she placed her violin on the nearby chair and prepared her things to use.

Len watched her from his peripheral vision, he suppressed a smile. _Just one month left._

"Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko said.

This time, Len turned to look at her.

"What it is?"

Kahoko hesitated for a while but then smiled, "Um, I think I'll be fine after this session."

Len looked at her in surprise.

"Uh, well, you must be busy these days. You're going to leave for Vienna in a month right? So…I don't want you to be bothered by thinking about your sessions with me in the future. And anyway, I'm doing great already. I'll manage somehow."

Len wanted to protest and tell her that it's nothing. He'd rather spend the whole time teaching her in these short while rather than thinking about his papers and documents for Vienna. But he couldn't. _That time_ popped into his head. It's better to let her go. It's better that no feelings establish, especially now that he's going…for real.

Instead, he just clenched his fists, "Fine then. That's very considerate of you." He said coldly.

"And, I do hope you do your best there," she added.

"I always do my best." Then he turned away from her.

Kahoko looked at him sadly, but didn't say anything more.

Three weeks passed by like a breeze. Kahoko couldn't understand why Len was suddenly ignoring her.

When she sees him in the hallway going to the music rooms, he just pass by her like she wasn't even there...like she was just a...nobody to him...like how it was before...

Well what did she expect, she was only a sore eye to him. And now he must be glad that she's gone and no longer took up his precious time.

He must've thought that the reson why she wants to be near him was because she's so hung up on what happened _that time_...there may be a tiny fact in that...but...she miss talking to him...

* * *

Misa sipped her tea in a calm and composed manner.

When she placed her tea back on the table, she looked directly at the person across her.

"And what might I do to help?" she was smiling as she talked to Kahoko's older sister for the first time.

"Um, no. It's fine. I just wanted to know if it was alright with you. I don't want my sister to get into trouble or anything."

"Well that is indeed fine with me. I've always wanted Kahoko to be with Len. Len is just a dishonest child all the time. Especially when it comes to his feelings. I'm sure he already realized that just playing the violin isn't the most important thing for him."

"I did hear that the way he plays the violin changed."

Misa smiled. "Yes, it seems he has learn how to show his emotions through his violin now,"

* * *

Len leaned on his chair while staring at the ceiling in his room.

He has been wondering what's wrong with him. It wasn't like him to do nothing. But he's tired. Tired of playing the violin for nothing. For nothing…he played for his parents' expectations right?

Len shook his head.

That has already become a pointless excuse. He played for her now. The one person who always occupied his mind. The only person who was able to make him a mess, to make his mind a mess. The only person aside from his family who he has learned to be with, in a comfortable manner…

Kahoko…

_His _Kahoko…

Len shot up from his seat as he thought of that. No, she isn't his. She'll never be. After what happened…he was glad that she even wanted take lessons from him---still…after everything that's happened.

This time, he flopped down on his bed. Why is everything such a disaster? Why can't he just be honest and stay here and be with her? Why can't he just tell her how he feels about her rather than always watch her from afar…having fun with her other friends.

Suddenly the picture of Kahoko and Ryoutaro laughing appeared in his mind.

Len squinted his eyes harder. Why is he remembering that? Remembering what he saw a while ago…

He had a feeling—no, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to be the one beside her, making her laugh like that.

Whenever she was around him, she was always stiff. The only time when she smiled like that was when---

_Brr brr brr_

Len stood up from his bed and took his cell phone. _Hino?_

He flipped his phone open immediately and opened his mail.

_Hi, just a friendly message since you'll be going already in a few days._

_---The Sakura trees in the park haven't bloomed yet. Though spring has been here for quite some time already. Did you notice?---_

_I hope I didn't disturb you._

This time Len let his smile out freely. Disturb. Why would he be disturbed?

He walked to his window and just noticed that Kahoko was right. Even the cherry blossoms from their backyard aren't blooming yet. _Will I be able to see them bloom before I leave? Maybe this is what I get for leaving. Unable to see the beauty of them._

Len looked at his phone again, and was about to reply when he had a brief flashback.

"_Ne, Len," she called, casually calling his name._

"_Hm?" he had let his guard down._

"_Thanks for today, I'll be remembering it." She smiled at him, holding the torn paper close to her._

_And that smile made him smile too..he swiftly caressed her face---_

"Len?"

Len flinched and turned around. But there wasn't anybody. It wasn't her…it was just...her voice…

* * *

"Ah, Tsukimori-san! You're leaving tomorrow right?"

Len looked at his classmate and gave him a blank expression. Clearly stating it wasn't any of their business.

But as usual, his classmates were used to that and just brush off his cold attitude.

"Good luck then."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeh, Tsukimori, you'll be like your parents in no time. Famous."

"Do your best, okay Tsukimori-kun?"

Len turned around quickly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't her…why does her voice always pop out so suddenly.

Yes, he's leaving tomorrow. And ever since the message about the cherry blossom tree, which he didn't reply to, he hasn't spoken to Kahoko. He wasn't able to cross paths with her, even.

Tomorrow…

"Oh! Tomorrow is also a special day to you right Tsukimori-san?"

Len tried his best to ignore what his female classmate said, but he couldn't. Because what she said dug into his mind already. He was successful in forgetting it…but then why does he have to be reminded again?

"Your flight is at night right? How about a party?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

And all by themselves, his classmates planned. While Len…continued to be filled with thoughts of her…

* * *

"Kahoko?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Hmn?" She has been setting the table for dinner.

"Aren't you going to tell him the truth?"

Kahoko stopped doing what she's been doing for the moment and thought about it, "Tell him? Mom, he's leaving tomorrow and there's no point."

"Well, Misa-san invited you to their house for tomorrow. Make sure to bring what you need to bring. And be nice to Len-kun while you're at it."

"I am being nice mom."

"Then why do I have the feeling you two aren't talking?"

Kahoko stood at the table speechless. Mothers can be so sharp at times.

"I-it's nothing mom, don't worry."

"How can not worry? My Kahoko isn't being honest with herself. You've realized how you truly felt _that_ _time _right?"

Kahoko grimaced. Glad her mother was in the kitchen, unable to see her expression. "It's just one-sided." Kahoko made it final in her tone that she doesn't want to open up that subject.

But her mother murmured, "How can you be so sure?"

Kahoko had walked into the kitchen, and heard what her mother had said, but she pretended otherwise. But a slight blush began to creep on her face.

"Hn Hn,"a voice came from behind. Kahoko turned around and saw her older sister with a huge grin.

"W-what?" Kahoko said.

"Misa-san also asked me to tell you to bring your violin. And please, bring a suitable gift for Tsukimori alright?" her sister said, waving her hand a she left the room.

"My violin...huh..."

* * *

_**A/N: Please review.**_


	2. That Time

_Hi you guys. I've been laughing from your reviews. Sorry for the late update, I've been grounded for a while. :D_

_Some said, I hope the next chap will be longer. Another, I hope the next won't be this long. I had to laugh at that, sorry. But thanks for the lovely reviews. I didn't expect that much reviews or favorites (which was more) in one day though. Thank you very much._

_Heads-up: OCC for Len-sama and Kahoko. :D_

_**Thanks to the following…**_

_**xXGirlofMagicXx**__ – I hope this much late update is okay, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had to update two others more._

_**Animearchitect**_ – _Thanks. Haha, I haven't heard from you in a while. Hahaha. I'll try to do this chap in 'medium'…haha_

_**Himeno_08 – **__Here's your update. :D I'm sorry I couldn't have posted it sooner. This is as soon as I could. I promise._

_**Safire Lupe**__ – Thanks. Haha, here's chapter two. I hope you'll like it. :D_

_**Hanisakura**__ - ^~^ PM's you already :D_

_**Moonlight Nocturne**__ – I think I PM's you already too…waaaaah…can't remember anymore…_

_**Gizelle-chan**__ – Hahaha, and here is what you ask of me. Hahaha._

_And thanks to the other reviewers whose name I haven't put up. Maybe you didn't review before I saved this is my document manager…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro or the date of Len's birth.**_

* * *

**One Link**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Are you seriously going to wear that!?! Wasn't it supposed to be a formal party??" Kahoko's older sister shrieked at Kahoko's fashion sense.

"What? It looks fine." Kahoko said, gesturing to her attire. A simple strapped knee-length blue green dress, with a thick black belt, along with a pair of ballet flats.

Kahoko's older sister groaned. "What am I going to do with you? It's a _formal_ party. You look like you're just going out on a date."

Their older brother, Yuuji, entered the room, "You done yet? I assume you are, since I can hear Hatoko's shout from outside." And then he stopped dead, measuring what he was seeing his younger sister wear. He let out a whistle. "Did a truck run over your closet? I'm pretty sure the party's exquisite."

Kahoko blushed. "Well I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically.

"I'll things from here," Yuuji volunteered.

"Eh?" the two siblings shouted in surprised.

"Hai hai," he said dismissively, "I have a girlfriend after all, and she _adores_ my taste, that's why she always takes me when she goes shopping for clothes. I'll help you get dressed, don't worry, it's not like I'll be watching you change clothes, now, come check in again after an hour," Yuuji said, pushing Hatoko out the door.

(note: The names are just my invented ones. I really don't know the real names of Kaho's siblings.)

* * *

"Len, are you enjoying the party?" Misa smiled, referring to the party his friends made for him.

Len groaned on his seat, "They did it for their own amusement." He looked at his classmates having fun at the party in their house; it seems that they have forgotten the real purpose of the party.

"It's because you're not joining them." Misa pointed out.

"I have no intention to. After they've kicked me out of the house purposely, what kind of element of surprise is this? I prefer spending this important day quietly."

Misa shook her head, "You're leaving Len, at least let yourself have fun even for a while."

Len sighed and leaned on his chair, he looked at the ceiling, _H__ow can I have fun when the one person I want to see before I leave is not even here?_

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Len sighed with annoyance, "The class is complete then."

Misa giggled again, she has never seen her son act so grumpy, usually he would have flawless manners, "It must be your father coming home from work." She patted her son's shoulder before getting the door. "Oh, and you better still be in a good mood for the family dinner we're having later."

Len sighed again, _I should be enjoying, but there's no use. I just can't wait to leave._ As he thought that, Kahoko's face flashed into his mind. _It's no use. I can't tell her the truth anymore…_he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander; and it had wandered to _that time._ The time that changed both their lives.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

"_Camp?" Len said, looking at the paper Kanazawa-sensei has distributed._

"_Yes, just for last year's concours participant to attend and gather." Kanazawa said, "Apparently, the director suggested it." he scratched the back of his head tiredly._

"_I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it. My classes in college will be in jeopardy," Azuma said, in a respectful tone._

"_Well, I'm always in!" the usual cheerful green-haired senpai exclaimed._

"_Sounds like fun," Kahoko smiled._

"_Well if Hino's going, I might as well go too." Ryoutaro decided, ignoring the suspicious look Azuma suddenly gave him._

_Keiichi and Shouko nodded in agreement to go to the outing. Len sighed. When he was about to disagree, Kanazawa shook his head._

"_You are coming," he said._

"_I am not obligated to." Len answered._

"_Eh? Come on Tsukimori-kun, it may be fun! And you'll be leaving soon too anyway," Kahoko said, standing up in front of Len's table._

_Len flinched as Kahoko leaned forward to him, the closeness of their faces…and he suddenly remembered the first time they were on camp…when they both played the Ave Maria…Len blushed involuntarily. He looked away and acted disturbed._

"_Oi Hino, you're too close," Ryoutaro stated._

_Kahoko just realized that and she blushed too, "I'm so sorry," she said, standing up straight._

"_So, what's it going to be?" Kanazawa asked, knowing full well that he has won._

_Len sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Alright, alright."_

_Kahoko smiled, "That's great!"_

_Len shut his eyes, _What have I gotten myself into?

"_Tsukimori-kun, we're going to watch the live concert just a few blocks away, not too far, do you want to come?" his cheerful roommate of a senpai asked, as he prepared to leave._

"_No thank you, we just got here, and I prefer to practice and maybe take a long rest." Len said, opening the window to the balcony._

_Kazuki shrugged, "Ok, bye then," and he closed the door behind him._

_Len looked at the scenery outside, the breeze was quite gentle. He remembered this place very clearly, the one time he let himself be held captive by Hino's playing. The way their music sync as they played was like no other. It was a memory worth remembering when he leaves for Vienna._

_In the distance, he could make out everyone getting inside a van and leave. He sighed. Finally left alone in peace. He decided to wander around the place for a while to find a suitable place to practice his violin. He brought his violin case along with a violin book._

_When he went out of the room, he passed the kitchen suddenly feeling thirsty. He saw a clean glass filled a light pink liquid, he took it and sniffed to check out what it was. _Lemonade,_ he noted. And he took a single gulp of it, after drinking, he made a sour face. 'No wonder nobody touched it. Lacks sugar.' (a/n: Light pink from food coloring okay? :D)_

_He rubbed his temples at the incomng headache from the taste. 'I better go get fresh air,'_

_Len was still walking at the back of the manor, when he heard a violin. Instantly, he knew it was her. He decided to follow where the music led._

_Len found Kahoko under a tree, her back faced to him. She played her violin while she swayed a little, producing a light tune. He continued to watch her, fascinated and drawn to her music. The way she plays so determinedly. Len couldn't understand why he has such an attraction to the red-headed violinist. All he knows is that he wants to play another duet with her._

_His heart stopped beating when her piece changed, as if she had read his mind. Len quietly place his violin case on the ground, and after picking up his violin and bow, he entered into her playing at the right time, making the melody sweeter than when she was playing alone._

_Kahoko's eyes opened, she has been playing through instinct, and somehow she played right into this piece. Her eyes widen further when she heard the second violin join her. She turned around, but maintained the melody's harmony. Tsukimori-kun… A smile played in the corner of her lips as she saw the blue-haired prodigy once again join her._

_After they played, they remained silent, not wanting the feeling of tranquility to disappear between them, yet they could feel their own curiosity and words hang in the air._

_Len slowly approached her and that broke the trance they seemed to be in, Kahoko began to speak, but as Len reached her, he gently pulled her towards him and kissed her._

_Kahoko's mind was suddenly a blank as his lips crashed into hers, because it was something…new…something sweet…something she didn't want to let go. This wasn't like the Len she knows...always cold, because as his lips touched hers...it was gentle..._

_Her arms slowly circled around his neck._

_As Len felt that, he had the sudden confidence to lean in further as he closed his eyes. But sooner or later they parted from the scarce supply of air. The two of them were panting and Kahoko's knees gave way, pulling Len down with her._

_They both stayed silent, taking deep breaths and Kahoko took her arms off. When Len's mind cleared from the gentle breeze, he realized what he had done…he kissed her. A light blush appeared across his face. What has he done!? When he looked at Kahoko, she was looking away. Len could only imagine she's thinking bad things about him. How could he have been so careless and let his guard down?_

_Len began to stand up and Kahoko looked at him in surprise._

"_Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking right." Len lied. 'What happened to me? Why did I suddenly feel lightheaded and went about to do that?'_

_Kahoko's brows furrowed, "Tsukimori-kun," she shook her head, "Len."_

_He looked at her with shock. Did he just hear her call him by his first name? Len noticed how nice his name actually sounded when it came from her lips. Her soft lips…_

"_Look, I'm really sorry, you should just forget all of this," Len said as he turned away._

"_I can't…" she murmured, "I can't just forget about this."_

_He looked at her, about to scold her about how stubborn she is when he saw droplets of tears falling as she looked up at him, Len couldn't help but soften his heart further as he crouched down to be in level with her again._

"_I can't forget this…it will always be something special to me." She sobbed, now, she didn't meet his eyes._

"_Hino-san, you know I can't understand what you're trying to say." Len said, anxiety and worry filled his heart._

_Kahoko stayed silent for a while before looking at him again, "I like you," she whispered._

_The blue-haired violinist stared at her with shock as her words slowly processed into his mind. 'She feels the same way?'_

_Kahoko blushed and looked away, but Len didn't want that. He gently touched her cheek and moved her face so that she was looking into his eyes, a cut-off hysterical laughter came out from him as he ran his fingers through his hair and fell back on the gentle grass, with both his hands supporting him from behind._

"_Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko said, unsure of what's come over him. This wasn't like him at all._

"_You actually feel the same way as I do," he said in disbelief._

_

* * *

_

"_Did we miss something?" Kazuki asked as soon as he stepped into the kitchen._

_Everything was a mess and most of all, they saw Len in the middle of it. Kahoko sat on a chair laughing to herself._

"_So much for the teaching," Len muttered to himself._

"_Am I seeing Tsukimori trying to cook?" Ryoutaro asked, suppressing a laughter._

"_Nothing here," Kahoko giggled, "Well, I'm going to take a bath now." She said, passing everyone._

_Len half-glared at her retreating form and sighed._

"_Something good happened I guess," Azuma chuckled before heading towards his room._

_Kahoko ran inside her room as soon as she finished her bath, she kept on smiling to herself as she thought of Len's expression when she suggested teaching him how to cook. She's began to see several side of him today...She never expected he'd be this fun to be with. He's usually so...formal..._

_"I love you, Len Tsukimori," she murmured as she sat on her bed. When she sat, she heard a light crumple, she took out the piece of paper she had sat on and looked at it using the moonlight as her only light._

_Her eyes widen, she was touched. It was a torn page of the piece, Ave Maria, and above was written the name Len Tsukimori, she turned the page over and saw a short passage from him, "Something you will hold on to always remember me." She smiled. Never did she think he could be so romantic._

* * *

"Tsukimori!"

Len jumped from his chair. Then he heard giggles and small laughter.

"What," Len asked, annoyed.

"It's time to blow your candle," Misa said softly, as she came in with her husband.

Len sighed, _What a long day this must be…_

Before he stood up, he thought of Kahoko again. _If only I could tell her the truth...If only I could tell her that I didn't regret anything..._

"Are you sure this is the place Misa-san told you?" Kahoko asked her older sister as she gripped her coat around her more.

Kahoko stared at the room, it looked like those rooms used for Karaoke but there's no Karaoke machine and the space isn't closed. How should she describe this? A small room where a family could have a private dinner and not a party. And the thing is, it was empty, aside from the occasional waiter entering and making sure that everything was perfect.

"Yes it is, Misa-san just asked us to arrive earlier. Now, come on, let's go get you some fresh air." She said, taking her sister's violin case.

"Ah!" Kahoko said, reaching for it again.

"Aw come on, why won't you ever let me touch it?"

"Because…"

"Hey, why won't you tell me what happened between you and Tsukimori during your last camp anyway?"

Kahoko looked away, a hurt expression on her face, "Because everything that happened wasn't real." She murmured.

"You kept on saying that. You know I don't understand." She said impatiently.

"Because…I heard the truth the next day after that…" Kahoko said, opening the door to the balcony. _The truth which ended the dream..._

* * *

A/N: Oh well...I'm sorry! I didn't expect it to be this long!!! Sorry I had to cut it here if not it might be super long! Waaaahhhh. I promise the end is on the next chapter. I'm so sorry!!! I know I said it will be a two-chapter only....I'm really really sorry!!!

**Please review!**


	3. The Only Link

_Here's the finale of the chapter, here you go. It might be quite long. Enjoy and review please. :D_

_**Thanks to the following and to the others who reviewed after I posted and saved this…**_

_**Natsume/Len/kyo**__ – Thanks for your support then :D And thanks for liking my stories._

_**Fanfatic08**__ – Hahaha, I am truly sorry. But don't worry, here's the last chapter :D_

_**JasMyr**__ – Yes, I'll be careful next time. Thank you very much._

_**Himeno_08**__ – Haha, who wouldn't be impatient after reading the last part? Hahaha._

_**Petiamo**__ – Thanks for your review :D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro or the date of Len's birth.**_

* * *

**One Link**

**_Chapter 3_**

"May I ask, where are we going?" Len asked as he sank deeper into his seat where he sat in the limousine. He may be glad to get out of the house but he really hates surprises. He folded his arms.

His father smiled at him from across the car. "Somewhere nice."

"A hotel or an expensive restaurant as far as I can tell," Len muttered, adjusting his black tie, "And why does it have to be formal?"

Misa, who sat beside her husband, giggled at her son's obvious bad mood, "I rarely see you like this Len," she giggled more.

Len wanted to say something back from embarrassment but decided to keep his mouth shut and chose to glare at the window instead.

"I'm sure his mood will lighten up later," his father commented, exchanging a knowing glance with his wife.

* * *

"My gosh," Hatoko said speechlessly after Kahoko has told her story, "But you still act as if nothing happened,"

"Because that's the only way, he might not remember what has passed, but I cherish it very much." Kahoko murmured.

"All the more you should be here today and talk to him,"

"I…"

Hatoko rolled her eyes, "I'll be leaving you in a minute. You better sort everything out with Tsukimori."

Kahoko looked away, "I told you the truth already about what happened the next day. I'm sure you're having the same thoughts as me—that everything was on a whim."

Hatoko shook her head, "If that's true, then he would've avoided you from---"

"That's the problem!" Kahoko said fiercely as she looked at her sister, "He _doesn't_ remember, that's why---"

Hatoko sighed in frustration, raising both her hands in defeat. "Stubborn Kahoko. I'm leaving." She grabbed her purse and went inside from the balcony, closing the curtains behind her.

Kahoko looked at the sky, the sun glaring down at her, but the gentle breeze kept her cool, "What should I do, then?" she murmured.

* * *

Len followed his parents as they entered the well known restaurant.

It was famous for its outdoor dining, which was a court of flowers and maze, each end of the maze was where each table lies, there were only short hedges as for the costumers not to lose their way. The indoor isn't that outstanding as the outdoor, but it's a place where you can hold parties, balls, meeting and such. The only difference is that you could enjoy nature more when you're outside.

The waiter bowed as he led them to the room his parents reserved. He bowed once more upon opening the door for the Tsukimori family. Len scanned the room. There were chairs and a rectangular crystal table, with lighted candles and the roses perfumed the room. There's also a balcony which must've overlooked the restaurant's outdoor dining.

Len sighed.

"Why all this, Mother?" Len asked as they walked into the room.

"Because today's special and you're leaving…chasing your big dream." Misa said dreamily, "Come on, let's seat,"

Len pulled out a chair but stopped.

"Len?" his father asked, wondering why he stopped.

Len looked at the waiter by the door, "Has someone else been here?" he asked, gesturing to the beige coat on the chair.

"Oh, yes, your other guest has arrived earlier. I assume she must've taken a stroll around the garden."

"A guest?" Len asked, looking at both his parents who have taken their seat across him.

His parents smiled.

"I took the liberty of inviting her so you two could talk before you leave." Misa said.

Len was about to ask who was 'her', but the wind blew the curtains of the balcony which distracted him. He didn't realize his feet moved towards it until he drew the curtains and found…nothing.

He entered the balcony and walked ahead. _"Nostalgic"_ he thought, as he looked below from the balcony.

"Len dear," Misa called from inside, "You better go find our guest."

Len turned around, "Who---" he stopped. There's no need to ask further, his answer lies there. On the chair, half-hidden by the opened door of the balcony. He closed the glass door and his eyes widen.

The familiar red violin case with the brown varnished violin and its golden strings…He was about to run and find her when a piece of paper caught his eye. He gently pulled it out from its tiny compartment, when he opened it; he was surprised to see its corners yellowish-black. Burnt.

Everything around him disappeared as he clenched the piece of paper, imagining Kahoko as she tried to burn it with tears in her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to do it. And as she reread the passage he had written at the back over and over again.

"Son?" his father said, seeing him rushing out the door.

"Let him be. He must've found his answer already." Misa said softly.

Len rushed out to the garden, he has no idea where Kahoko might've gone so he tried looking around. The garden was filled with people in formal clothing, and there seems to be a wedding reception going on. This place was calming in a sense, being surrounded by flowers and cherry blossoms which are yet to be in bloom…

A large Sakura tree caught his attention. It was different from the rest, its buds claim that the tree is about to be in bloom, and it was surrounded by tall hedges.

As he reached the tree he looked up and took a step back as if to take in its large size. He found himself wondering how old it was. As he stood there, he remembered the time he kissed Kahoko, it was also under a Sakura tree…

It was then when he heard the silent sobbing of a person. He walked around the tree and found her slumped form leaning on it.

"Hino-san,"

The scarlet haired female looked up from her tears and her eyes widen as she saw him. "Tsukimori-kun…" she said, standing up straight.

Len held his breath as he saw her in her attire. She had on a tight blue satin cocktail dress which was strapless, but had a thin silk hanging off her shoulders from the dress. She had a cream colored shawl which hang on her elbows, and she wore a pair of silver strappy stilettos. Her straight hair has been tied up into a nicely and detailed intricate bun which looks like it took hours to do and her excess bangs had been curled.

She looked…different and more beautiful than before, Len couldn't look away. But he snapped out of his trance when Kahoko took a step backward.

"Wait," he said.

"It was wrong for me to come here after all, I'm very sorry," Kahoko said, wiping her tears, she turned around, ready to run.

"Kahoko, wait." Len said, taking a step toward her.

Kahoko clenched her eyes close and took a deep breath, "Don't call me that. Stop it. Please, I won't be able to move forward if you call me that."

"I'll let you go once you let me explain." Len said, already behind her.

Kahoko flinched. She didn't hear him coming near her at all.

"Explain? There's nothing that you need to explain," she said, slowly turning around to look at him.

"Yes, there is. It's about the time when we were in camp, what happened the day after _that time_."

Kahoko looked at him in surprise. "Wha---"

"You must've thought that what I did was only through the influence of alcohol didn't you?" Len said.

Kahoko looked away and whispered, "When I heard about that, I thought I was going to break…"

* * *

"_Good morning," Kahoko said emerging into the kitchen after taking a bath, "Eh? Tsukimori-kun isn't up yet?" she asked, scanning the room, everyone was there except for the blue-haired violinist._

"_He's out cold," Kazuki, his roommate, answered._

"_What's wrong sensei?" Kahoko asked, seeing her teacher seating on the counter scratching his head, with a glass in front of him._

"_Did you or Tsukimori touch my drink?" he asked, showing her the half empty glass._

_Kahoko shook her head, "No, what is that anyway?" she asked, looking at the pale pinkish drink he was holding._

"_Some liquor, I think." Ryoutaro answered, "And since it's sensei's, I bet it's something strong."_

"_Hey hey, I'm not some drunkard. Since I'm on baby-sitting duty it was something light."_

_Then they heard a groan from the entrance, Len came in with a hand clutching his head, "So that was the awful stuff I drank yesterday," Len groaned._

"_Ah! So you're the culprit who drank my precious drink!" Kanazawa said._

"_You can't hold your liquor well, can't you Tsukimori-san?" Azuma chuckled._

"_Liquor?" Kahoko said, stunned._

"_Maybe that's why he acted weird yesterday…" Keiichi said sleepily, raising his head only to talk before dropping to the table again._

"_He was cooking yesterday…S-senpai didn't e-even want t-to go near the s-stove the last time he tried to c-c-c-cook." Shouko stuttered, seeing her senpai look in such disarray made her scared._

"_That should explain everything!" Kazuki said, "He was also in an impossibly good mood yesterday."_

"_Should've explained the headache then. I don't remember anything from yesterday at all…" he muttered, walking back to his room, but before he disappeared, he looked at Kahoko. There was something in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly as he turned around._

"_Oi, Hino. Anything wrong?" Ryoutaro asked, seeing her frozen form._

_Kahoko jumped but shook her head. "N-nothing at all," she said. _He doesn't remember…he was drunk…

* * *

"I know what happened, I knew what I was doing," Len said, lifting her chin to make her look at him.

"Liar, You're just saying that to make me feel better. I don't need that Tsukimori-kun," she said bitterly, trying to move away but to no avail.

"Kahoko," he said.

Kahoko tried to struggle, but she stopped as soon as his lips crashed to hers. Those sweet lips which she has always yearned for ever since…but…this was wrong. Kahoko used all her strength to push him away and slap him.

Len looked at her with a stunned expression as her tears flowed.

"Stop it," she cried, and ran.

Len watched her running, but didn't do anything to catch her or make her stop. If he wanted to, he could catch up to her pretty easily since she can't run that fast with her stilettos. Instead, he clenched his hands and stayed where he was.

Kahoko slowed down as soon as she was indoor. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears to avoid the people to speculate. She thought of getting her violin and call for her brother to pick her up.

"Kahoko?" Kahoko looked up to see who called her name, it was Len's mother meeting her halfway up the stairs.

Misa gave her a worried look when she saw her damp lashes, and that her son wasn't with her.

"Misa-san."

"Did Len do something wrong?" she asked, walking down to Kahoko's side.

Kahoko shook her head, "Don't worry. I'm sorry to have worried you. I know this might be rude, but will it be alright for me to go home already?"

Misa nodded understandingly, "It's alright, come and get your things,"

"Thanks for coming though, it's very much appreciated, and it must've taken a lot of effort to look this nice. I'm sorry if my son lacks the hospitality of a host." Len's father said understandingly as soon as Kahoko and Misa went back to the room.

"No, today is suppose to be something special for him, I should be the one apologizing." Kahoko said respectfully.

Then someone knocked on the door. A thin man in driver's uniform entered the room, "I'm sorry to intrude, but Len-sama left this in the mansion." He said, carrying Len's violin case and music book. "I remembered that you asked him to bring these today."

"Oh, thank you very much," Misa said.

"Great timing, would you please accompany this lady back to her residence?" Len's father asked.

"Yes sir, I'll bring the car around, please wait at the lobby Young Miss." The driver said, bowing as he left the room.

"U-um, thank you very much…" Kahoko began to say, but Misa handed her the book the driver brought with him.

"What…is this?" Kahoko asked.

Misa smiled, "Go take a look and you'll know."

Kahoko studied the book and froze when she saw the title. _Schubert's Compilation_. Kahoko flipped onto the pages as if she used the book regularly, she stopped at the page which she knew she couldn't look away from and tears brewed into her eyes once again.

The torn edges from where Len tore the page. And a photograph which seemed to served as a bookmark. The photograph of the both of them…Kahoko dropped the both and clasped her hands to her mouth as tears flowed continuously.

_Wh-why does he have that?_ Kahoko remembered Amou showing her that picture, but she didn't know what happened to it…and the fact that it was with Len the whole time…

"I don't know what happened but Len really loves you. He never told me anything, but whenever you were the topic we talked about at home, he would always brighten up a little. This big dream he is chasing, I'm sure he'd want to chase it with you by his side…" Misa said softly, smiling at Kahoko.

"Misa-san…"

"Misa…" her husband said, touching her shoulders.

"Thank you…Misa-san," Kahoko said before turning back.

* * *

Len stared at the huge Sakura tree…thinking things over.

_Should I have let things be and just keep on pretending like I didn't know anything?_

_Should I have just pretended that nothing ever happened between us and pretend that the liquor got to me? Though it was my first taste of liquor, I've held it rather well…and I guess I couldn't help but use it as an excuse as to why I kissed Kahoko in the first place and how I acted. It wasn't like me to lose my composure that way. I've been meaning to tell her my feelings in a more appropriate way…but when we talked again… I guess she pretended otherwise too…like nothing ever happened._

_I was glad that after that…harassment…she still asked me to teach her, to help her improve her violin. Everyday my feelings grow…Every day I enjoy her company…why do things have to go wrong between us? Why did I have to be selfish and wanted more between us?_

_I just love her so much. I've never acknowledged this feeling…unnecessary if I want to be the best…but it changed me…even those around me noticed that…_

Slowly, he pulled out the folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it carefully like how a person would if he were handling an ancient piece of paper---which it was becoming.

As he unfolded it, a spark of hope entered him. What if Kahoko could accept him? She would, if not, why would she keep this? A reminder which will just hurt her over and over again? Why she hold onto something like this which will remind her of that day? This could be the only link they have of that moment…just one link…but it may be enough.

Just…just before he leaves later on…he'll tell Kahoko everything whether she wants to hear it or not…

"Len!" Kahoko called, she stopped just a few feet away from him, trying to catch her breath, she left her shawl with Misa, and this time she carried her stilettos with her, a few strands of his hair began to be out of place, "I…I'm sorry,"

Len ran his fingers through his hair as the uncontrollable blush crept on his face. The way she looks right now…

Kahoko looked at him, "I'm so sorry for not believing you…but I just can't find any other explanation as to why you would…want a person like me."

"Is an explanation always needed?" Len asked, looking at her, and noting that she called him by his first name.

"But why me? I'm…I'm not even good enough---"

Len had already pulled her in a tight hug, he breathed her hair which always brings him comfort…he missed this so much.

"You don't have to be good enough. You just have to be you…" he whispered to her ear.

Kahoko blushed as he said that. She secretly thanked the tall hedges, avoiding people to see them…

"I'm sorry…I didn't listen to whatever you had to say…"

"You were upset…"

"I know, but it still…Len, please let me go for a while," Kahoko said, trying to pull away, but she couldn't because Len just held onto her tighter.

"I won't," he said stubbornly.

"I want…to hear your explanation,"

"That's not important anymore," he murmured softly, "All I want you to know is that I love you. And I want to apologize,"

"Apologize?"

Len pulled back, but still didn't let her go. He used one hand to wipe away a strayed tear on her cheek. "I made you cry. And I lied back then, about being influenced by alcohol…" Len braced himself for whatever anger she'll show from this revelation…but…nothing came…he studied her eyes, they were calm, and no judgment was being made there---or so he thought.

Then she spoke, "Why? Why did you lie? Were you ashamed to show your feelings? Did you regret telling me?"

"No!" Len said, "No, it wasn't like that…I was just in a mess…I thought you would hate me…and think that everything was just on a whim."

"Well, you let me think that." Kahoko said, a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"And I'm sorry for that," Len pleaded.

Kahoko tried not to look into his eyes. Those gentle golden eyes which always mess her way of thinking…but she couldn't look away, she was already under his spell.

"I've already forgiven you for everything Len. I didn't care if you did it on a whim, it's because I love you, and I cherished that moment very much."

Len dropped his arms and inserted a hand in his pocket, pulling out the folded paper. Kahoko's eyes widen as she recognized it. "And I know," Len said softly, "That you've always loved me. I know that you mean it. And I want to prove to you that I feel the same."

Kahoko shook her head, "I…I've tried over and over again to forget everything, but I just couldn't bring myself to throw it away."

"I know, I know your feelings are real…and so are mine…"

"You don't have the need to prove it Len, I've seen it already…"

Len stopped, _She saw it already? What could it be? Could it be…_

"You've kept that picture right? Amou-san must've given it to you," Kahoko gave him a small smile.

Len looked away, a little embarrassed.

Kahoko giggled despite herself, and what she said next made Len's heart skip a beat.

"I don't want you to leave," she said.

He looked at her in surprise, and she looked back at him, but with guilt in her eyes. Because if she made him stay, it would be a hurdle from his dream.

"Kahoko..." Len said, pulling her again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she amended quietly.

"Those were the words I've been wanting to hear from you," he murmured, and this time Kahoko hugged him back.

"Len…I--" she stopped speaking, because when she opened her eyes when she hugged him back, there were flowers…falling. Kahoko looked up. Her eyes widen.

The Sakura tree is blooming.

And as she looked up, Len's face became closer to hers. He took the opportunity to kiss her again, this time not in force, but with gentleness and care, because he knows this time she won't push him anymore. And he was right, Kahoko encircled her arm around his neck to pull herself closer to him. To feel his gentle warmth.

Kahoko gasped for breath as they pulled away. It was passionate alright.

"Our personal miracle," Len murmured, brushing off a flower which landed on Kahoko's scarlet hair. "I never thought I'd see them bloom before I leave…"

Kahoko leaned on his chest gently, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, even though I've wanted you to stop me, I still want to do this..." he whispered, slowly combing his fingers through her hair, pulling off the braid in them, "But I promise I'll be back in a month or two."

"I'll miss you…" she said, hugging him tightly as she left her hair fall to her back, curled up in different angles.

"I love you," he murmured, "And I like your hair this way..."

Kahoko smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't have given you something more for today's occasion."

"You have. You've given more than I deserve. You've given your heart to me."

"In exchange for yours," Kahoko said.

Len smiled on her hair, "This is the best birthday present I could ever ask of you. And even if we're apart," he said, slipping the folded paper on her hand and let go when her fingers encircled it, "there'll always be one link." He said, before kissing her again.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! How was it though? Please review!_

_And that's it. My birthday fic for Len-sama though it's super belated… :D But I started it on the right date. Hahaha. Please review. I'll be looking forward to them._


End file.
